The present invention is directed to tooling for use in forming articles. More specifically, the invention is directed to a plastic or polymer composite mold that incorporates metallic strands, metallic heat transfer rods and metallic tubes that contain a fluid cooling agent. The metallic components of the mold allow for the efficient transfer of heat away from the mold surface. The invention is also directed to a method for making such a mold.
Prior art plastic or polymer composite molds do not include effective means to transfer heat away from the mold surface during a molding operation. These prior art molds had a relatively short production life and were only capable of producing a small number of parts. Often, these prior art molds were used for making a limited number of prototypes.
The present invention relates to an improved plastic or polymer composite mold which incorporates metallic components, usually made of copper, that act as heat transfer mechanisms to draw heat away from the mold surface. This extends production life of the mold thereby enabling the plastic tooling to used for limited production runs.